Meant To Be
by Acevivalva
Summary: After the events from the story 'Not To Be' there is a continuation. This time, things might go the way Rufus wants it to... or maybe not.


_Disclaimer:_ ** _I don't own Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Remember I use Old-English and German for this story._**

 _Some things you can't avoid... Like a girl showing up in your room, especially a girl that you know._

"Well, appearance on that! Ne, ne, ne, ne!" The menfolk were being druthers on the beautiful petite daughter. "Stoppen towage to my hair!" The boys stopped tugging her blonde hair. "Was...? Is Alicia Gonna Schrei...?" "Jungen! Zeit zum Abendessen!" "See you später, Mutter is metiering for us" The boys left a rived up Alicia. "Sometimes... Those Jungen can be so mean. I'll on no occasion will I ever verstehen boys." Alicia found a Feld von Blumen and sat down. She began to make Kränze.

"Sire! The vampires have ambushed the Forest Of Elves! You must do something!" Rufus bit his nail. "Send Brynhildr Valkyrie and Skuld Valkyrie to the frontlines and have them land the first assault." "I have my orders." Freya left the sovereignty chamber. The sovereignty chamber was paved with gold, but Rufus cared little about that. He was frustrated with the turn of events. He remembers fondly about rejecting Freya. The look on her face sent people to Hel. Rufus smirked, "Alicia... time to see how she is doing." Rufus left the sovereignty chamber to out on his cloak and went leftward.

Alicia preserved busy making wreaths and crowns out of Blumen when all of a sudden a gentleman auftaucht. "How do you fahrgast, junge Mädchen?" "Oh, it's you! Thank you for helfende me aloft the weiter Tag!" "He-he-he-heh, ya, ya. No problem, junge Mädchen. Any thing for a kleines Mädchen such as yourself." The man sat down beside Alicia. "Mein Name ist Rufus." Alicia smiled with glee. "Ein pleasure to meet you sir Rufus. Mein Name ist Alicia." Alicia put upon Rufus' head a Kränze Krone. "Dort gehen! Now I myself honorably be on my method. Otherwise, my parentage will Sorge." "Then I'll be on my advantage, as well." Rufus departed for Asgard as Alicia took off the alternative path.

Later that eve, the scent captured breeze to the village of Coriander and the vampires permeated after the scent. Alica woke up and heard the screams of the villagers outside. Her mother opened the door. "Nur müssen Sie mit mir kommen." Her mother, Anastasia, took Alicia's ovation. Alicia followed her Anastasia to where she had made wreaths earlier today. Alicia noticed the sword in her mother's hand. "You must go!" "No, Mama!" Anastasia gave Alicia the sword and its sheath. "Go to the next village from here using this sword." "What?! Mama, I can't-" "Yes, you can!" Alicia gasped. "Gebet um Odin zu sein, sicher, mein Kind..." Alicia began to shed tears and she toad away with the sword that would protect her life. As dusk became dawn, Alicia felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. The young girl found a cave and spent the night. The next morning, Alicia continued to follow the path before her. She walked along the road as she looked at the morning dew on the leaves and grass. Rocks sped along as she kicked them. She got tired of carrying her sword so she tied it to her waist. She heard faint sounds of people and ran over the rest of the way. There, she finally found the village and decided to wait for her mother.

* * *

Freya hurried to the sovereignty chamber. Then cried out, "The vampires raided Coriander!" Rufus stopped whatever it was he was doing and fell silent, eyes widened. The only thing on his mind was Alicia. His hands balled into fists. Get two Valkyries in here to escort me to Coriander!" Freya was surprised and startled by Rufus' command. She hesitantly turned around and used haste with all her might to summon two Valkyries at his side.

Rufus warped to Coriander and saw the place in ruins. Dead bodies sprawled across the ground. Innocence spilt of young children, women, and men. One of the Valkyries inspected the body of a young child. She found bite marks on the neck. "How gruesome." Rufus sprinted to Alicia's house and noticed that it was empty. He rushed to the flower field where Alicia would usually go to play and her mother, Anastasia there on the ground, surrounded by flowers. He held her and shook her awake. She was covered in blood. "Anastasia! Can you hear me?! Where's Alicia?!" Anastasia groaned, "A-Alicia went t-to the village of c-commerce..." With that Her mother took one final breath. The two Valkyries went by his side. "I see, she took a final breath..." One of the Valkyries grimaced. Rufus groaned, but wasted no time. He gave Alicia's mother a peaceful burial and head towards Coriander, the city of Commerce.

* * *

Rufus marched onward to look for Alicia. Escorted by two Valkyries, he began yelling out her, but for a second or two there was no response... Until he heard a scream. She was running away from a monster- a giant. Everyone got their weapons out. But before they could do anything, the little girl bumped into Rufus. "Ah! Rufus..." "Don't worry, I'm here." He embraced the frightened Alicia. Then before say anything to comfort her, the giant charged at the four. The Valkyries blocked the attack, but soon they realized they are overwhelmed. "Take Alicia and get out of here, Sire!. Rufus nodded and carried Alicia off.


End file.
